Between Two Worlds
by alwaysrunwild
Summary: When Jordyn and her family have struggled to settledown. When her vampire sister lives with them and Paul imprints on her will the family be able to stay in Forks? Or remain together? Will Sam allow them to "write their own story"?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving In

"Now Jordyn , I know that Forks is small but that doesn't mean that you won't fit in." Mom scolded. _Ya,_ I thought, _having a vampire sister and her vampire boyfriend living with you is perfectly normal._ Toss in the fact I'm a girl who knows that vampires and werewolves are around every corner and you have your average sixteen-year old girl.

"We're here," Rita (vamp big sis for you )sighed, she sounded as thrilled as I was. Her model looking boyfriend Derek (also a vamp) was basically glued to her hip in the backseat, I swallowed, the last time I had a guy that adoring towards me it ended into a nightmare of misery and embarrassment at my expense. _Never am I going to let a guy get that close to my heart again, _I swore a silent oath. Some movement in the brush caught my eye as I climbed out of the front passenger seat. I would have sworn from this rainy town to back home in Huntstown that the movement was caused by something over-sized dark silver furry creature. Rita crinkled her perfect porcelain nose, Derek pressed Rita even closer, and I knew what had been in the bushes; werewolves. _Great, just great_ I thought _Round 2 of what we just left._

"Now girls, quit your sulking and start unpacking!" Mom ordered, "I start work first thing tomorrow and I don't want WWIII happening over who gets what room!"


	2. Chapter 2 Fights and Grilled Cheese

Chapter 2: Fights and Grilled Cheese

Jordyn slammed the door shut, threw her bag against the wall and went to the fridge. Why anyone would want their child to attend Forks High was beyond her. She snatched up what looked like Derek's attempt at cooking a basic grilled cheese sandwich and put it in the microwave.

The kids at her new school weren't all that bad, if you like the preppy wannabe-city girls type. Or the guys who wonder how Jordyn managed to get in a fight with one of their own and win by a landslide. The entire day she had felt eyes on her back, and every time she had entered the room dead silence. She had done her honest hardest to get along with the preps, but that one annoying kid, Claude? Was that his name? started poking fun of her truck right as she had entered the parking lot. Now normally she was a cool customer, at five foot two inches she couldn't really make waves and come out unscathed. But that pain-in-the-ass Claude kid kept right on yakking about her accent, her truck, her clothes, until she lost it. At least she'd saved the fight until _after _school.

"Look, if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna shut it for you!"

"Who you tiny?"

"Who else is there to teach you a thing or two?"

"Ha! I would love to see……"

POW! Right across the mouth.

The students gathered in a circle, forming a ring for the fighters. They gaped in awe and horror that the tiny "sweet" new girl was pummeling one of the most popular boys in school, (who was twice her size) in the parking lot. Then the principal sprinted from his office, separating not only the ring of students but physically restraining Jordyn as well.

Now she had to explain to her mother why she was being forced to write a formal apology to the snot and was on probation at school. _Ya Mom, let's move to a town that not only its rains all the time but the kids hate me and make fun of me as well._

A slight movement in the brush caught her eye through the kitchen window, the same dark silver fur was peeking out in a gap of the bushes, even though the face and head was concealed. She glanced at the creature, and then at the grilled cheese, it was raining and the poor thing had been out there for hours no doubt being its wolfy self. _Probably spying on Rita and Derek_ she decided.

Abruptly she picked up the plate and walked onto the porch, the fur moved as if it was about to run, but she stopped and set the plate on the porch. "You might as well eat if you're going to be out here," she informed the ball of fur. She set the plate on the steps and marched back into the house and began to search in vain for a half good chick flick.


End file.
